07-Ghost: The Lost Flower's Requiem
by AliceLilica
Summary: "They say forgetting takes the pain away." Millica is a regular girl living in the once chaotic Barsburg Empire. One night, she meets an injured guy around her age in an accident. A story set right after Teito Klein's reincarnation. New friends, new enemies and a past kept hidden.


-PROLOGUE-

"It's been quite a long time since the Raggs war, don't you think?

_"Ahh... the war that started everything. It seems like it."_

"I've heard rumors that the Seven Ghosts took part in the resolve. Interesting, eh?

_"Against their own root, indeed."  
_

"Would've been wonderful if we get to meet them. I want to test their powers myself."

_"A new armageddon, yes? Very well, I shall see that come into fruition."_

"Guess I'll take that as a yes. Huh? That remnant though, should we?"

_"Precisely. We shall begin. Soon."_

* * *

Two years later, Teito Klein, the vessel for the Eye of Mikhail was reincarnated. By that time, the Seven Ghosts had already been called back to Heaven leaving their vessels as is, alive. The peace during that time seemed permanent but... it didn't end that way. Recently, kors would appear glowing in green light. Frau, who had succeeded Verloren as the new Death God, had no such control over these stray creatures. With no end to their appearances and the threat they can cause to people, God once again brought them back to the Earth with the mission to annihilate whoever or whatever is responsible for the disaster. Thus, the Seven Ghosts powers were returned to their previous vessels in search of the culprit and a wandering soul that holds power equal to an Archangel.

* * *

-LABRADOR-

_Tch. "It seems I'm at a disadvantage right now,"_ I muttered.

This isn't no ordinary kor. Behind me follows three of them, the others after Castor and Frau. I sped up a little with my Hawkzile to keep some distance but they're slowly keeping up.

_"I'm already at my limit using my healing zaiphon," _I continued. I tried moving my left arm but to no avail.

"_If only I could use my scythe," _I thought.

I can't maneuver this aircraft while holding on to my scythe with only one arm available. Worry crosses my head. At this rate, I'm not gonna last long. I don't have enough strength left to heal myself. I held on to the Hawkzile and tried to boost up the speed once again.

"_Just let me make it, I can't die here." _I kept on repeating in my mind. I could feel the strong gust of wind blowing on my face as I scrape through the sky. I'm already way past my limit, I can't hold on anymore, and slowly, my whole body was pushed back off the ride by the wind. I was close to being unconscious at this moment. As my sight grew blurry, I caught a green light moving away from my direction.

"_Did it not see me?" _I don't know. I couldn't think clearly anymore, my body is in real pain right now and my eyes felt really heavy. I can hear my Hawkzile falling off somewhere and finally, after a few seconds crashes to the ground. But just before my eyes went to a full close, I heard a voice...

"Please get a hold of yourself! Wake up!"

It was a voice of a girl in panic.

_"I'm sorry. I can't." _those words drifted in my thoughts, unspoken... then slowly without warning everything went black.

-END OF PROLOGUE- 

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys! I know it sounds boring since it's just the prologue anyway and some stuff are still quite confusing but it'll get better. Promise!  
So I'll explain just a part of this chap cause I want to. XD

The first part, I omitted the "Along the alley stood two shadows." and some other stuff like "he asked" cause I don't feel like putting it at all. hahaha  
I ain't gonna spoil you enough for that part, all I'm gonna tell you is that those two are important characters so just keep them in mind :)  
I wonder if they are the antagonists? Maybe, maybe not. XD

The second part, it's just some short narration of what happened at the end or maybe near the end, I think, in the manga and some stuff I added.  
If you haven't read the manga. GO READ IT. IT'S AWESOME! -insert heart here-

Last part, so I usually write stories in different POV's since I really, really, really hate writing in third person. Why? because I suck at it. Really bad.  
(Refer to second part if you want to see.) I basically write the name in all caps right at the top so you wont get confused about who's speaking :)

Lastly, thank you for reading this boring prologue, btw It's supposed to be Romance/Comedy/Drama but since I can't add anymore on the genres so I'll just broadcast it here. THIS HAS COMEDY. IT'S NOT 07-GHOST WITHOUT COMEDY. hahaha

- Alice

"Kapitel I: A Dream That Leads To You" coming soon...


End file.
